Need A Little Time
by Tangled Web
Summary: One Shot. Wishful thinkin' is all. ROMY.


**A/N: Nothing much to say other than that all characters involved belong to Marvel. Now read and review! **

**

* * *

**

A brief knock on the door was all it took.

"Come in," he said as he began to quickly slip on his gray sweatpants.

She hesitated at his response, taking a deep breath before she decided to step foot into his room. She was unsure of the time but she knew that everyone had to be asleep. The silence down the halls of the mansion was evidence of it. Nervousness began to set in, her heart beginning to thump at a quicker pace than the last. Hoping she was doing the right thing, she began to twist the golden knob of the door and proceeded to enter.

A shiver went down her spine as she took notice of his living quarters. The room was dim lit coming from the desktop lamp sitting on the nightstand. Various clothes were scattered on the ground as well as a few playing cards. His uniform had been lying on the chair near his workspace desk consisting of various objects and a pack of cigarettes. His bo staff was tilting nearby on the wall.

She gulped, unsure of what to really say to him. For weeks now she had found herself in a similar event like this, to enter his room quietly late at the hour, to speak with him about how his day was, or even to sometimes speak about other things. It was comforting to find someone that she was able to speak with during the hard time she was facing. Since taking the cure, she had quickly felt alienated from the entire mansion. The looks from the eyes of various students told her discreetly. She was a traitor to them. They didn't take too kindly that a person gifted with such power would want to erase it completely. Rogue, however, thought differently. She wasn't sure how to press on about why she did it but everyone assumed that it was indeed for "some boy" like Logan said. No one had wanted to talk to her or even sit with her. It was like as if she never existed. The endless nights before she slept she couldn't help but tear up, she obviously knew what she was getting herself into. So why was she so depressed about it? She had Bobby and now that she could touch she was able to feel his lips without the fact that she could possibly put him in comatose. She was able to touch his hands when they were cold from using his powers and it was a sensation she enjoyed so much. Bobby was her everything, her world, her heart.

Yet there was no denying that he was also the one to betray her trust. His selfish desires catching up to him and he simply just couldn't have just one girl. He had to have Kitty, the girl he had become very close with during the tragic event of Professor Xavier's passing. She surprised herself when she held back her tears when they had their talk together. Bobby's blue eyes an eerie calm when he said that it wasn't working between them. She only nodded, only to walk away where she would cry alone. It simply wasn't enough to make anyone happy anymore.

When she began to think that her world was in it for the worst, he showed up.

She didn't think highly of Remy LeBeau. In fact, she despised him for quite sometime. He was downright irritating and cocky. She couldn't help but feel angry whenever he ever decided to talk back to Logan. He obviously didn't take anyone's crap, not even the short-tempered Canadian. As a former thief, very few people trusted him including herself.

Remy had the reputation of acting like he was God's gift to women. He'd bring random girls to the mansion and into his room. He'd flirt constantly with anything that moved. He sweet-talked any girl that was willing to jump in his pants. And Remy knew he had that charm to do so. Rogue only scoffed at his behavior as well as the idiotic females' responses.

So when he had tried to put the moves on her, she would shoot him down, spitting fire back at his flirting words. It went back and forth like that for a course of a few months. She wasn't going to be like those stupid sluts that would fall for that type of shit. She would refuse even after Bobby decided to dump her.

"Popsicle dumped y'awhile back chere? Dat's too bad. What made him leave such a _belle femme_? Knew from de get go dat man has no common sense." he had said one night.

"That is none of ya damn business." She replied harshly before walking away.

Late one night she found herself on the roof gazing upon the dozens of stars across the dark sky. A time of quiet and tranquility to ponder on the many things Rogue had in mind. It was her own spot to find solace, a place where she knew no one would disturb her peace until she felt the presence of him behind her.

"Ya know if ya like me that much, would ya please leave me alone?" she said.

She heard him laugh quietly before saying, "S'funny. It's also the same reason I'm stayin'."

After that night she knew it would be different between them. He no longer was that annoying man she had known and instead she began to open up more towards him. The fact that he actually listened surprised her.

"Do ya really listen to me blabber on or do ya constantly think about gettin' in my pants instead?" she asked.

"I'd like t' t'ink both, chere." He said with a smile and wink.

And now here she was in his room, with his back turned from her. He had no shirt on. She grew nervous again at the sight of his being half naked.

He turned to look at her eyes, only to give a smile.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello," she responded.

He walked closer to her and she could have sworn her heart began to jump out of her chest. His chiseled chest and abdominals were not very hard to miss. She couldn't help but take a quick glance before she met his eyes.

Remy winked, "S'okay to stare, chere."

"Why would Ah?" she responded nervously.

He smirked before he walked towards his bed and sat down on the firm mattress. He began to pat the seat next to him as an invitation for her and Rogue accepted the offer with hesitation. Remy was making this entirely awkward, this was the first time he had no shirt on around her, although Rogue wasn't particularly minding that part.

"What y'wanna talk 'bout today belle?"

Rogue brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, "Ah felt that this was important for me to speak about."

Remy nodded, "I'm all ears."

Rogue bit her lip, damn it, what was she going to say?

"Ah'm sorry, Ah… ah… don't ya have another shirt?" she blurted.

Remy shrugged, "Need t'do laundry."

"Oh." She said before looking on the floor with the playing cards interspersed there.

An awkward pause of silence filled the room. Rogue began to shift her gaze around the room to avoid his eyes. Remy, however, was staring at the young woman in close proximity. She was wearing a sleeveless silk nightgown, her cascading chocolate hair passing her slender shoulders, the eerie glow of the white streak strand framing her face perfectly. He felt the warmness there in his chest, just by looking at her. He had seen so many girls in this world but somehow Rogue was unique from all of them. She was something much more than just a pretty face or a hot body. Truth was, from the beginning he thought this would be a one-time deal. He would get the girl, stretch out his ego and then leave them in the end. He thought that Rogue would be no different. Yet Rogue shut him out, something that was out of the norm for him. Endlessly using his charm Rogue would find a way to burn his ego. She was rather playful at some points then harshly cruel the next. He was frustrated, like trying to find a piece of a missing puzzle, and with repeated efforts he desperately wanted Rogue to fall for him so bad. It was very later that he had another goal in mind: that Rogue was going to be his girl. The past few months of chasing her was not a game like most people would have thought.

"Today was nice." She said as she twirled her fingers nervously. Remy only nodded.

"Yeah it was."

_This is really awkward._

Remy laughed lightly, "Can't help but notice chere. Y'seem nervous 'round me tonight. Got y'all jumpy I 'spose?"

Rogue scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Wishful thinkin' is all." He said with a wink.

Oh, and how much he really did wish. Imagining her so close to his body…

"Forget it, sugah." She replied and she winked at him back.

It was then that they had begun to be more comfortable speaking once more. The awkwardness eventually fading away as the casual conversations began. She had asked about training today with Logan while he managed to tell her a few things about New Orleans, a variety of subjects, which maintained their interest. Remy managed to flirt a little bit again and Rogue responded playfully as well. It was the usual tonight.

Or at least so they thought.

With the final laughs coming to a conclusion they both looked at one another very briefly.

"Tonight was fun, Remy. We should do it again tomorrow."

"Yeah, 'bout dat chere. Tomorrow, I was t'inkin if… you'd like to have dinner wit' me? Y'know take y' out real nice."

Rogue only gulped, "Are ya being serious with me Remy?"

"Yeah," he said surprised, "why wouldn't I be?"

Rogue heaved a heavy sigh at this point. She couldn't be falling for that same trick Remy LeBeau was playing. It had been like this for months on end. Talking to one another. Flirting with one another. Being comfortable with him, as well as him being comfortable with her.

_But for what? So I can get hurt again?_

A long pause soon followed afterwards and Remy grew a bit disappointed in Rogue's rather slow answer.

"Ah think Ah should… think about it." Rogue said, finally breaking the silence.

Remy didn't say anything. He sat there in a mute as he looked at Rogue's unreadable expression in her eyes. _So this is what it feels like to be rejected…_

"Ah have to go. It was nice talkin' to ya tonight Remy. Ah'll see ya again some other time."

Before Rogue managed to stand up to leave, Remy had taken her hand into his without thinking, surprised at the sudden urgency for her to stay. She almost gasped at the strength of his grip on her. The grip was not enough to hurt Rogue, but it left a shiver shoot down her spine once more.

_What have y'gotten y'self into?_

Another pause of silence had both of their eyes fixated on their entwined hands. Rogue raised her head to gaze those piercing red and black eyes staring back at her, burning holes through her skull. Unsure of his next action, Remy proceeded to take her hand and squeezed it softly. Rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb ever so gently. Her skin was almost like porcelain. The softness of her skin and the gentleness in her hands took his breath away.

"Some… other… time…" Rogue softly said as she laced her fingers around his.

"Yeah…" he responded.

She wasn't sure when it had happened but she found her lips pressing softly on Remy's own. The kiss a very soft touch at first then began to grow more in passion. Remy began to place her hand around his neck as he softly took Rogue into his arms deepening the kiss. He loved the feeling of her small pouty lips kissing him back. She had begun to entangle her fingers into his hair, pulling his body closer to her smaller frame. Her hands then began to trail all over him, to his chest, to his abdominals sending a tremble down Remy's body. Breathing was becoming heavy with enthusiasm as Remy trailed kisses down Rogue's neck making her sigh in enjoyment. She wrapped him closer to her as he nipped and suck at the sensitive skin there.

"Remy…" she moaned quietly.

"Oui?" he murmured as he continued to kiss her slender neck.

She didn't respond as she hastily crashed her lips again onto his.

"Wait," Remy said as he pulled his lips away to stare down at a now disappointed Rogue.

"What?" she asked breathlessly. "Am Ah doing somethin' wrong?"

"Non, belle," he said with a smile, "Just dat y' never accepted my invitation to dinner. But dis is nice too."

Rogue rolled her eyes "Remy, by now Ah think ya know the answer to that."

"Is dat a yes?"

"What did you think Ah was gonna say? Now quit ya yappin' and kiss me."

"I'd be happy t'oblige." He said as he lightly kissed her lips again.

**THE END?**


End file.
